mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronda Rousey
Ronda Rousey is the former and and first UFC women's bantamweight champion and also the former Strikeforce women's bantamweight champion. Strikeforce She most recently made her Strikeforce debut against Sarah D'Alelio, defeating D'Alelio very quickly via controversial verbal submission armbar. She next faced Julia Budd, winning via another impressive first-round armbar submission. Rousey destroyed Budd's right arm in the process. After the fight, Rousey called out former Strikeforce women's bantamweight champion Sarah Kaufman. She stated that the stakes could be the shot at current bantamweight champion Miesha Tate, which Kaufman had already earned. Rousey also called out the very intimidating current Strikeforce women's featherweight champion Cristiane Santos, who stated that Rousey had a big mouth and that she wanted to shut her up. First Taste of Gold Instead, Rousey next signed to fight Strikeforce women's bantamweight champion Miesha Tate for Tate's title. Rousey defeated Tate via another first round armbar submission, injuring Tate's arm in the process and also gaining the Strikeforce women's bantamweight championship. After the fight, Rousey began training heavily with famous UFC fighting siblings Nick Diaz and Nate Diaz in California. She also next signed to defend her title against former women's bantamweight champion Sarah Kaufman. Tate defeated Kaufman via another quick armbar submission. The UFC Rousey was next announced in November 2012 to be the first-ever UFC female champion with the absorption of the Strikeforce into UFC in January 2012. She would be the inaugaral UFC 135 pound champion presumably. There were talks of Rousey's debut either being a superfight against Cristiane Santos or her first UFC title defense against Liz Carmouche. Indeed, Rousey would make her debut defending her title against fellow newcomer Carmouche in the first-ever UFC women's fight. She defeated Carmouche via another first round armbar submission. Rousey was next set to coach the eighteenth season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show against number one contender Cat Zingano who had defeated rival Miesha Tate to earn the shot. Not too far into the show Zingano suffered a knee injury and subsequent surgery and was replaced on the show and in the title fight to follow by Tate herself. The trash talk started immediately with Rousey giving Tate some dating advice concerning her long-time boyfriend Bryan Caraway. "Tate seems like a cool chick, apart from her pet boyfriend. Caraway just seems like the biggest douche ever, and if you have a douche in your ear all day, you're going to adapt the vernacular of douchebaggery," Rousey told Tate. "That's partly what it is, but you can just tell, man. He's got nothing going on for himself except for her, and I think that she would be doing way better without him." Tate submitted to an armbar submission in the fight's third round but it was the first time Rousey had gone past the first round. Rousey next defended her belt for the third time, fellow undefeated Olympian Sara McMann defeating McMann via a controversial first round liver knee TKO. Rousey next signed to defend her title for the fourth time against Alexis Davis. Rousey knocked out Davis with a punch and slam combination in just sixteen seconds. Rousey next defended her title for the fifth time against the fellow undefeated Cat Zingano, submitting Zingano with an armbar in just fourteen seconds. Rousey then fought undefeated Bethe Correia, knocking out Correia in a mere thirty-four seconds for her sixth title defense. Rousey then fought undefeated boxer Holly Holm, losing for the first time in her career via devastating second round headkick knockout after an absolutely dominant performance by Holm. Rousey stated that she was going to take the next year off from mixed martial arts to focus on her so-called Hollywood career. Oddly enough after her arch-enemy Miesha Tate defeated Holm to win the title, Rousey was suddenly ready to return. Rousey's return did not materialize however and Tate lost her title in a dominant upset to Amanda Nunes. Nunes stated she wanted to wait for Rousey's return to make her first title defense against the former champ. Rousey was announced in October 2016 to be returning to fight Nunes for the title in December 2016, a little over a year after the loss to Holm. Fights *Ronda Rousey vs. Julia Budd *Ronda Rousey vs. Miesha Tate - The fight was for the Strikeforce women's bantamweight title with Miesha Tate defending. *Ronda Rousey vs. Sarah Kaufman - The fight was for the Strikeforce women's bantamweight championship with Rousey defending. *Ronda Rousey vs. Liz Carmouche - The fight was for the UFC women's bantamweight championship with Rousey defending. The fight was the first women's fight in the UFC, history made. Also the first time an openly gay fighter (challenger Liz Carmouche) competed in the UFC. *Ronda Rousey vs. Bethe Correia - The fight was for the UFC women's bantamweight world championship with Rousey defending. Both women came in undefeated and it was the first loss for Correia. *Holly Holm vs. Ronda Rousey - The fight was for the UFC women's bantamweight title with Ronda Rousey defending. Both women came into the fight undefeated and it was Ronda Rousey's first loss. Category:Female fighters Category:Strikeforce fighters